sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Delroy Lindo
| birth_place = Lewisham, London, England, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, theatre director | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = Nashormeh Lindo | website = }} Delroy George Lindo (born 18 November 1952) is an English born American actor and theatre director. Lindo has been nominated for TonyIBDB Person Awards and Screen Actors Guild awards and has won a Satellite Award. He is perhaps best known for his roles in three Spike Lee films, having portrayed West Indian Archie in Lee's Malcolm X (1992), Woody Carmichael in Crooklyn (1994), and Rodney Little in Clockers (1995). Lindo also played Catlett in Get Shorty, Arthur Rose in The Cider House Rules, and Detective Castlebeck in Gone in 60 Seconds (2000). Lindo starred as Alderman Ronin Gibbons in the TV series The Chicago Code (2011) and as Winter on the series Believe, which premiered in 2014. Early life Delroy Lindo was born in 1952 in Lewisham, south east London, the son of Jamaican parents who had emigrated to Britain. Lindo became interested in acting as a child during a Nativity play. His mother was a nurse and his father worked in various jobs.Are these the 5 best actors in America? - under rated - Entertainment - Don Cheadle, Delroy Lindo, Brian Stokes Mitchell, Ving Rhames And Jeffrey Wright | Ebony | Find Articles at BNET.com As a teenager, he and his mother moved to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. When he was sixteen, they moved to San Francisco. At the age of 24, Lindo started acting studies at the American Conservatory Theater, graduating in 1979."Delroy Lindo", TV Guide Career Lindo's film debut came in 1976 with the British comedy Find the Lady, followed by two other roles in films, including an Army Sergeant in More American Graffiti (1979). He stopped his film career for 10 years to concentrate on theatre acting. In 1982 he debuted on Broadway in "Master Harold"...and the Boys, directed by the play's South African author Athol Fugard. By 1988 Lindo had earned a Tony nomination for his portrayal of Herald Loomis in August Wilson's Joe Turner's Come and Gone. Lindo returned to film in the 1990s, acting alongside Rutger Hauer and Joan Chen in the science fiction film Salute of the Jugger (1990), which has become a cult classic. Although he had turned down Spike Lee for a role in his debut Do the Right Thing, Lee cast him as Woody Carmichael in the drama Crooklyn (1994), which brought him notice. Together with his other roles with Lee - as the West Indian Archie, a psychotic gangster, in Malcolm X, and a starring role as a neighbourhood drug dealer in Clockers - he became established in his film career. Other films in which he has starring roles are Barry Sonnenfeld's Get Shorty (1995), Ron Howard's Ransom (1996) and Soul of the Game (1996), as the baseball player Satchel Paige. In 1998 Lindo co-starred as African-American explorer Matthew Henson, in the TV film Glory & Honor, directed by Kevin Hooks. It portrayed his nearly 20-year partnership with Commander Robert Peary in Arctic exploration and their effort to find the Geographic North Pole in 1909. He received a Satellite Award as best actor. Lindo continues to work in television and was most recently seen on the short-lived NBC drama Kidnapped. Lindo played an angel in the comedy film A Life Less Ordinary (1997). He guest-starred on The Simpsons in the episode "Brawl in the Family", playing a similar character named Gabriel. Lindo had a small role in the 1995 science fiction/action film Congo, playing the corrupt Captain Wanta. Lindo was not credited for the role. In the British film, Wondrous Oblivion (2003), directed by Paul Morrison, he starred as Dennis Samuels, the father of a Jamaican immigrant family in London in the 1950s; he coaches his children and the son of a neighbour Jewish family in cricket, earning their admiration in a time of strained social relations. Lindo said he made the film in honour of his parents, who had similarly moved to London in those years."It's not just cricket", The Age, 30 May 2004, accessed 27 September 2014. In 2007, Lindo began an association with Berkeley Repertory Theatre in Berkeley, California, when he directed Tanya Barfield's play The Blue Door. In the autumn of 2008, Lindo revisited August Wilson's play, Joe Turner's Come and Gone, directing a production at the Berkeley Rep. In 2010, he played the role of elderly seer Bynum in David Lan's production of Joe Turner at the Young Vic Theatre in London. Lindo is poised to play Marcus Garvey in an upcoming biopic of the black nationalist historical figure. Filmography Film Television Theatre References External links * * Category:1952 births Category:Black English male actors Category:English expatriates in Canada Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English male film actors Category:English people of Jamaican descent Category:Living people Category:People from Eltham Category:People from Lewisham Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:Male actors from London